The Year of Prom
by DaugterofHestia
Summary: Annabeth is a 10th grader who goes to Goode. The only school in the state that doesn't allow freshmens to attend prom. Percy Jackson is the new kid in her grade. When they meet... anything can happen. No demigods in this one sorry. Percabeth, Thalico, Jasper. Rated T for kissing scenes.
1. The sea-green eyed guy

**Hey guys! I'm back… and better than ever! I think I might focus a lot on this story because this will be my favorite I'm gonna have to show my friends this story so that they can Beta-read it. I have got the first three chapters ready but they need to be checked over so here is chapter 1…**

The Year of Prom

Chapter 1- The _Sea-_Green Eyed Guy

Annabeth POV

Today is the first day of school. Normally, I would be in bed pretending to sleep until my step-mom, Helen, finally loses patience and wakes me up but not this year. This is sophomore year, the year my school _finally _allows us to go to prom. Our school has this budget that only allows a certain number of people to attend prom. So only freshmens couldn't go to the prom but 10-12th grade can attend. So, that is why I up, picking my clothes for school today. It's the first day, gotta make a good impression. I decide to wear a white sleeveless blouse with the sparkly shirt and jacket my aunt got me for my birthday this summer. My birthday was on-

"Annabeth!"

That's Helen waking me up except that I'm awake already. I don't answer.

"ANNABETH!"

I don't answer… again.

"_ANNABETH!"_

"What!"

"Get down here already it's 7:20!"

"Dang it!" I yell. I hurry downstairs and pick up my backpack off the table. And practically swallow my cup of _Breakfast Essential _tea and drag my big brother Malcolm to the car. I would HATE to be late because when you're late to school they give you garbage duty. I mean I would voluntarily clean up the WHOLE school but if I can't join those group of trouble makers and get labeled as one of them.

When we arrive to school, (Malcolm driving the car because he's a year older and already has his driver's license) Malcolm's out and already joining his idiot clique.

When I walk into school I immediately make a beeline to my locker (it's becoming a habit now) and pack my new textbooks in the locker. Then I remember I am supposed to pick up my schedule.

"Dang it!" I whisper.

I go to the office and pick up my schedule:

P.1- Mathematics

P.2-English

P.3-Physics

P.4-P.E

P.5-Lunch

P.6-Chemistry

P.7-History

P.8-Biology

P.9-Free Period

P.10-Activties

I know what you guys are thinking, what is Activities and whatever. In activities you pick whatever activity you want to do. They have things like architecture (my favorite!) Dance, Swimming, Reading (second favorite), and other things.

As I stalk through the hallways trying to get to Piper's Locker -Piper is one of my good friends. I have my own little clique too, Thalia (best friend), Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Grover- I hear everybody talking about Prom. Like how it's the first year of prom and everything. People prepare for prom even before the first day of school. I even hear some of the girls (like Rachel Dare) have already picked out their dresses. Then I realize, if I wait 'till the last minute I won't get somebody to go with. I'm not really one to worry about this. I didn't even go to my middle school prom. But here, prom is a _REALLY _ big deal and I don't want to be " The weird dork who didn't go to prom"

Honestly I know this title sounds stupid and makes half sense. But do you really want people saying that about you behind your back?

Lost in my thoughts I bump into someone in the hallway. When I look up I see a pair of green, no_, sea_ green eyes.

**Sorry the chapter's so short. I'll try to make it longer next time but the plot is the plot.**


	2. Aqua Grean

**Disclaimer for whole story: I DO NOT own any Percy Jackson and HoO characters. Okay let's get this show on the road!**

**(Also guys I didn't like the story in present-tense so I put it in past-tense for this chapter, I usually do past-tense)**

The Year of Prom

Chapter 2- Aqua Grean

I was lost in his eyes. They were so unusual yet so perfect. Like the ocean with its strange creatures but it is so beautiful you have to visit it. To explore this colorful world. A beautiful world.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." Said the boy with the sea green eyes and raven hair.

"Me too, sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts." I replied

He picked up my books and handed them to me.

"Thanks," I said

"Hey."

"What?"

"You have me in almost all the classes."

He was holding the paper that showed the schedule.

"Can I see your schedule, please?" I said

"Sure."

And just when the schedule was in my hand that was when the bell rang.

"That's the bell. I got to go I really need the schedule, I'm new here." He said

"You're in ninth grade?"

"Tenth grade"

"Oh, well I can show you around the school."

"No it's okay my middle school friend Aqua is doing that for me. Thanks for the offer though"

"No proble- "

"Hi, hi!" Some girl sprinted over to us. She had brown hair with a purple streak in it, was wearing one of those shirts that look like a dress-which was purple. And purple jeans and purple platform heels. How can she run in that?!

"This is Aqua."

"Okay" I said

Immediately, felt a smidge of envy towards her. I shouldn't, but I did.

"You better go right now or you will be late and that's garbage duty." Aqua said.

I walked away and headed straight to mathematics.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When mathematics class was over I went to my locker to exchange my math books for some English books and also novels.

Then I met up with my friends at the locker.

I saw them all of them chatting away. As I came closer, I became more aware about the topic- prom.

"-and I'm going with Jason." Piper said.

"Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

"Prom" they all said in unison.

"OK" I said

See, that's the most annoying thing about this school. Almost all the stuff I hear about is prom. PROM PROM PROM! I swear by the time I get out of high school I'll be going crazy. Don't get me wrong though, I'm excited. Although, I might not have a date this year.

"All of us-except Thalia- has a date already. I'm going with Jason, Grover with Juniper, and Leo with Calypso. Thalia's just waiting to ask Nico."Piper said.

"The Goth boy? Thalia, you didn't tell me you had a crush on him!"

"You never asked, and 'the Goth boy'? Don't call him that. That's mean."Thalia said.

"Yeah", added Leo, "He should be called the Bla-"

"Enough of your slightly races jokes, Leo." Piper interrupted.

Just then, the boy with the sea green eyes and the black hair walked up to us.

"Hey Percy," Grover said.

_Percy _so that's his name. It fits him so well.

"Is that short for something?" I said without thinking.

"Yeah. The name's Perseus, Perseus Jackson." Percy said. "But just call me Percy."

"I didn't know you were going to the school." Thalia said "At least give me a heads up so could I pretend I don't know you."

"You guys_ know_ each other?" I said.

"Yeah, we're cousins" they both said in unison.

"Thalia, you didn't tell me you guys were cousins."

"You didn't ask."

"I'm your best friend."

Thalia just simply shrugged.

"That's it. You. Me. Sleep over. Tonight."

"Okay. I'll tell you all the stuff I didn't tell you before, but you'll have to too."

"Sure, whatever."

Percy chuckled and whispered something about girls to Grover.

"Anyways" Thalia said. "Do you have anyone special in mind?"

"For what?" Percy stared at his cousin blankly.

"For the prom, Kelp head!"

"Oh. Well maybe I could take Aqua. We have been going to prom together since elementary school."

I suddenly felt like someone socked me in the stomach. _Come on Annabeth_, I thought. _It's not like he's suddenly gonna decide on you! You don't even know him!_

"Is she your girlfriend?" I inquired.

"No, she's my best friend." Percy answered

"Oh. Okay." I said nodding.

_Yes!_ I thought. I immediately cursed myself for thinking like that. He's a complete stranger! I don't even know if he has a good personality! _But you fell in love with his eyes. _I thought, _Some say eyes are the windows to the soul. _There it is again! Why am I thinking like this!

That was when the bell rang. We all split up into our different directions. Me going to the bathroom and Percy going to the class I was supposed to be going to. Hey, I could just tell the teacher some excuse. Or if I don't think of a valid one, I'll just have to say I was seeing my period or whatever. I hate to freak out teachers like that, but it's better than garbage duty. Thank God I'm a girl.

Just then I was pinned against a wall by two football players and standing in front of me was Rachel Dare the rich head cheerleader.

"Hey Chase. See we didn't have trouble _chasing_ you today." She and her goons laughed at her lame joke. Probably took her all month to come up with that one.

I rolled my eyes. "Rachel, what do you want?" I asked.

"Two words… Percy. Jackson."

**Yeah, I know, I know. But I couldn't help myself! I needed to use a cliff hanger just for this chapter! I'm sorry (not really ;p)**

**LUV U guys! 3**

**Favorite, Follow & Review! **


	3. A Natural Born Hero

**I want to thank everybody for reviewing and for following and favoriting… and reviewing. Did I say that already? ; P**

**So here's the chappie! And I might be considering changing my pen-name to purpleandbooks tell me what you think out there! Review or PM me. **

The Year of Prom

Chapter 3- A Natural Born Hero

Annabeth POV

"Umm…" I said

"Don't play innocent!" Rachel shouted. "I saw you talking to him. I saw the way you looked at him!"

"And in what way did I look at him?"

"Don't smart-ass yourself at me!" Rachel shouted. "You obviously have a crush on him! But I'll tell you this Chase. If you want what's good for you, you would back off. He. Is. _Mine. _

Okay. She was being ridiculous. She was being so cliché. I mean _back off_? Was she Mackenzie from dork diaries? By the way I have read almost all the books in the entire world including dork diaries. I like it though although instead _a_ bratty sister I have _two_ devil brothers, Matthew and Bobby**. (A/N: When I was reading the Titan's curse when they introduce Matthew and Bobby I was like OH MY GOD I know a Matthew and a Bobby!)** Malcolm's okay. At least he understands how it is to not have your real mother with you and to have a step mother who understands nothing about you. And two little brothers who try to get you in trouble as much as they can.

I rolled my eyes, "Rachel, last time I checked it was a free country. So if I want to date Percy I can date him if I want."

"Unless you get rejected."

Then Rachel looked at the two of her football players. Malcolm liked to call them goon 1 and goon 2.( Like in the cat in the hat except this cat has red fur and is a bitch-which would probably mean that she's a female dog but oh well.) If it was up to me I would call them troglodyte 1 and troglodyte 2.

When Rachel looked at the two football players they picked me up and carried me towards the door.

"Put me down! I have to go to class I don't want to be late! Put me down! Put me down! Put me _down_!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut the f- up!" Rachel shouted, "It's time for your garbage bath and we don't want you ruining it."

_Garbage bath?_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"And why are you screaming? Don't you know the first five hallways in Goode are completely sound proof to the classrooms?"

Oh yeah, to block out the sounds of New York City traffic. Now I have no one to help me. And I will be going to my next class smelling like garbage. On the bright side I haven't had lunch yet so I won't be throwing up.

"Hey! What are you doing!" someone shouted from down the hall.

The football players dropped me on the ground and sprinted, Rachel trailing behind them with her long legs.

When I looked up my grey eyes met with a pair of green ones. Percy was standing in front of me, his hand outstretched to help me up. I got up myself denying his offer of help.

"Hi Percy."

"Hey, what were they doing to you?"

"They were going to dump me in the big garbage bin outside."

"Why?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. I can't tell him the reason was because of him. I don't even know how to tell him. So I won't tell him.

"It's a stupid reason, doesn't even concern you."

"Okay"

"We better get going to class"

As we were walking to class, I asked, "Why were you in the hallway during class time?"

"It's a stupid reason," He said, mocking my tone "doesn't even concern you."

"Okay, then don't tell me."

"And I won't." He said smirking

My grey eyes widened in mock astonishment. "What! You're not going to tell me?"

"And besides," he said ignoring my question "Who says going to anymore? People these days say gonna."

"Gun-a?" I repeated.

"Gonna," said Percy, "G-O-N-N-A, as in I'm _gonna_ have to know your name if we are _gonna_ hang out later."

"Annabeth," I said "And you are invited to walk me home unless you're walking Aqua home. And you can hang out with me until you're cousin Thalia comes over."

"Well, Annabeth, you should know that Aqua's big brother drives her two and fro school, so I'll be walking you."

"And this is not a date, it's just hanging out. Plus my parents say if I'm gonna make new friend they have to approve them first."

"Then how did you get stuck with Thalia for a best friend?" Percy asked.

I laughed, "My mom's boss is her father, Zeus, and if my mom wanted to keep working, she couldn't turn down his daughter."

"So you live with your real mom and dad?"

"No, dad and step-mom. I video chat with my mom sometimes since I never have the time to visit her. So you'll get to video chat with her too."

"Okay then." Percy said.

Once the bell rang, Mr. Brunner (Who we all call Chiron) gave out little pieces of paper and said;

"This year we will be focusing much on Greek Mythology. You will be assigned partners. So to make it fair, you will write your name down on a piece of paper and I will come around with my hat and you will fold it and put it in the hat, understood?"

The class were murmuring and nodding yes.

"Okay," Chiron started, some people in the class were snickering, I didn't know why.

"Samuel your partner will be Katrina"

The class started with a chorus of oooooh's. I just rolled my eyes.

"Patrick Star will be partnered with SpongeBob Square Pants?"

The class started snickering_. Poor old man_, I thought_, it's funny how those names ended up together in a one in thirty six chance._

"Annie will be partnered with _Unknown_."

I heard a burst of laughter.

"_Guest_ will be partnered with _babycakes_"

The class was howling with laughter.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turt- Listen guys, I know that I don't know all your names but is this really necessary?"

The class stopped laughing. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

**(A/N: Thank you Guest, Unknown and babycakes for reviewing! )**

"Okay, let's try this again, and whoever names I don't find on the attendance sheet will be suspended."

In the end I got paired up with Percy.

While Mr. Brunner was explaining the project, a piece of paper landed on my desk. I opened it and read it silently.

_Will you go to the prom with me? _

_~Luke_

I was filled with rage. Luke really thinks I'd go to the prom after he cheated on me last year. With a cheerleader named, Kelli. I still remembered that horrid day.

_I was walking around the school to examine the architecture for architecture club, when I heard some sounds. Make out sounds. Like the sound you make when you hook up with somebody. I saw Luke with Kelli in his embrace, kissing with passion. And groping her in such a way that he never held me before. In a sexual way. And then the worst part came when he said the words he never said to me before. "I love you." Luke said in between the kisses, "I love you too", said Kelli in between the kisses._

_I ran, straight to the bathroom and I cried my eyes out._

And now he wants to go to prom with me. After all he's done! After all this hurt! No, no I will NOT go to the dance with him! I can't even look at him. That douche is delusional!

I crumbled up the piece of paper and put it in my backpack. This paper will be burning in the fireplace when I get home.

**Yeah, I'm stopping right now. I should have written more and left off a cliff hanger, but I had to Update this today. If I get a flashdrive, I might update between Tuesday and Friday.**

**LUV u guys**

**3**


End file.
